To date, this type of rotary electric machine has been structured as indicated in Patent Document 1. Namely, in a rotary electric machine having a stator in which a plurality of pole portions each having a coil wound therearound are annularly disposed, the coil is wound around each pole portion so as to form a left-right asymmetric cross-sectional shape on a surface perpendicular to the axis of the stator, in order to form the stator having a high coil space factor by using one kind of coil. That is, winding is performed such that, in one turn of a predetermined layer, one of left and right end portions of a winding is shifted to an adjacent layer, or such that, in one turn of a predetermined layer, left and right end portions of the winding are positioned at different positions, whereby a cross-sectional shape of the coil is formed so as to be left-right asymmetric.